Fear Evil
by Zaikia
Summary: After an encounter with Albert Wesker, Shell and her friends find themselves in a different world, tackled with monsters, a team called F.E.A.R and plus, Shell has a psychopath man and a vengeful ghost stalking her. Wesker/OC/Fettel and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Fear Evil**

**Summary: **After an encounter with Albert Wesker, Shell and her friends find themselves in a different world, tackled with monsters, a team called F.E.A.R and plus, Shell has a psychopath man and a vengeful ghost stalking her. Wesker/OC/Fettel and AU.

**A/N: **This is a crossover between Resident Evil and F.E.A.R. This story takes place in the Monolith timeline of F.E.A.R; in the year 2025-2026 after Paxton Fettel comes back as a ghost. In the Resident Evil universe, it takes place in the year 2002, two years before Resident Evil 4.

Just so everything is cleared up, I'm giving everyone's ages.

Resident Evil:

Shell Hartford- 24

Albert Wesker- 42

Chris Redfield-29

Jill Valentine- 26

Leon S. Kennedy- 25

Claire Redfield- 23

Rebecca Chambers- 22

Ada Wong- 28

Barry Burton- 42

Billy Coen- 30

Some of the RE characters will appear later.

F.E.A.R:

Alma Wade- 26/deceased

Paxton Fettel- 30/deceased

Michael Becket

Point Man- 31

Jin Sun-Kwon

Replica Soldiers

I hope this information summed some of the confusing stuff up. *sighs* Oh well, onto the first chapter!

_**Chapter 1**_

"_We've spotted Wesker in the Rocky Mountains near Colorado. We have him trapped this time." _

Those words rang throughout my mind like a broken tape recorder. I haven't seen Wesker since 1998, four years ago. When Chris had told me that Wesker was alive and somehow different, I was shocked.

Right now, we were in a chopper heading for the Rocky Mountains near Colorado. I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. I didn't sleep too good last night.

"Are you okay?" Jill asks, reaching over to touch my shoulder.

I gave a small nod. "It's…just that I thought Wesker had been dead all of these years and I find out he's alive….."

"Neither of us believed it at first." Chris spoke. "This time, he's not escaping."

I stared down at my lap until we reached our destination. "Alright, we're splitting into two teams." Chris spoke. "Jill and I will head up north while Shell and Barry head to the east. We'll converse on the walkie-talkies. If anything happens, you know what to do."

Both Barry and I nodded and went off to the east while Jill and Chris went up north. "Barry, do you ever get the feeling that something horrible is gonna happen?" I questioned.

"Sometimes, why?"

"I have that feeling right now." I mumbled. "I wonder if a bullet to the head will bring him down since Chris said he was….not human anymore."

"Wesker didn't seem human anyway, not what he made me do." Barry murmured.

We both went silent and kept our ears and eyes open for anything. All of a sudden, I heard a clatter from behind us and whirled up, aiming my gun…..at a sheep. Barry also turned around and I sighed as the sheep rushed away from us. "Damn animals will be the death of me."

"Y'know, I never expected Chris to allow you two to go off on your own."

Both Barry and I gasped and spun around, but a kick to my stomach tossed me through the air and I hit the rocky wall, sliding down with a groan. "Shit…" I whispered.

Barry collapsed beside me, visibly unconscious. I quickly aimed my gun as the blonde glanced at me. "Stop right there." I growled.

"Ah Shell. It's been a long time since we last saw each other." He spoke with a grin. "Four years I believe."

He took a step towards me and I aimed the gun at his head. "I said stop! I will shoot!" I warned.

"I _dare _you."

My eyes narrowed and I pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed towards his head and then he disappeared, reappearing two feet away from the spot where he just was. I started shooting more and he kept dodging the bullets every time. I ran out of bullets and quickly grabbed another mag, taking the other one out and shoving that one in.

Wesker appeared two feet away from me and I yelled out in surprise, accidentally pulling the trigger. The bullet pierced his shoulder, but he didn't seem fazed by it at all! He really wasn't human anymore!

"What are you?" I screamed, trying to pull the trigger, but my hand was shaking too much and the gun fell from my hands. I haven't been this scared in my life, except for the mansion incident. The blonde crouched down in front of me and reached out towards my face.

His gloved fingers brushed against my cheek, down my jaw and to my collarbone. That's when the walkie-talkie on Barry's belt came on. _"Hey, are you guys okay?" _

"Chris!" I shouted and the blonde quickly pulled me to him, my back against his taller form with an arm wrapped around my neck.

Wesker picked up the walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "How nice to hear your voice Chris."

There was a growl on the other end. _"Wesker! What have you done with Shell and Barry?" _

The blonde chuckled. "I merely knocked Barry out and Shell, well, let's just say-."

"Chris, don't come!" I shouted into the walkie-talkie. "You were right! He's not human! He's-!" the arm around my neck tightened and I was having a hard time breathing. I clutched the arm around my neck, wheezing a little bit.

"Come find us Christopher." Was all Wesker said before dropping the walkie-talkie and crushing it beneath his boot. "Chris is such a nuisance, I should rid of him soon."

"I won't let you." I wheezed. "Chris is gonna kill you!"

"Oh, I doubt that very much." I felt the deep rumble in his chest. "Besides, he wouldn't want to hurt his friends."

I could only imagine what that meant and I only had to wait for Chris and Jill to arrive. It wasn't long for them to arrive and Jill gasped. "Shell! Don't hurt her Wesker; she has nothing to do with this!"

Wesker just chuckled and I glanced over to see Barry getting up. He gave me a nod and I made a very small nod as he snuck up behind Wesker. "Hmm….maybe I should take her hostage. What do you think….Barry?" he growled and whirled around, kicking Barry in the stomach before he could make his move.

I glanced over and saw the edge of the mountain trail as the sky rumbled and it began to rain. Wesker backed up against the trail, surrounded by Barry, Chris and Jill.

"Let her go Wesker!" Chris shouted, cocking his gun and aiming it at the blonde's forehead.

Before Wesker could do anything, I shoved my back against him roughly and I heard the edge of the trail crumble and we began to fall backwards. My friends all gasped and called out my name.

Wesker's arm disappeared from around my neck and I gained my breath back for a moment. I didn't even scream. Then Chris's hand wrapped around my right wrist, catching me from falling, but Wesker's hand wrapped around my other and my shoulder popped.

"Fuck!" I yelled painfully. "Chris, pull me up!"

"I can't unless Wesker lets go!"

I glanced down at the blonde before me and I thought I saw his eyes flash red from behind his sunglasses. And then I heard Jill gasp. "Chris…..what the hell is that?"

I looked up, the rain falling on my face and saw a black, swirling vortex in the middle of the sky. Loose rocks and trees began to be sucked into it. The powerful gravity of the vortex began pulling Wesker and I towards it. "Fuck! Chris, don't let go!" I cried.

Both Barry and Jill held onto Chris as the vortex threatened to suck us all in. The gravity became so powerful that it was pulling my friends off the ground.

"Don't let go!" Jill shouted.

The gravity, however, became too powerful and all of us screamed as we were sucked into the vortex.

….

"Ow!" I grunted when I landed on the hard floor. "Fuck, that-YEOW!" I screamed when a heavy body landed on mine, causing my back to crack very loudly.

The person on me grunted and I recognized the grunt. My face paled. "Oh shit….get off me you blonde-haired baka!" I shouted, straining to squeeze my body out from underneath Wesker's.

His right hand came up to my chin and tilted my head up, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut tightly. To my complete surprise, warm lips pressed against mine, causing my eyes to pop open. My face grew extremely red and I felt something metal and small slip past my teeth and down my throat, making me swallow it.

I ripped my face away and threw the blonde off, my lips tingling from the very brief kiss. "What did you do?" I shouted at him.

The bastard smirked a little. "Nothing for you to worry about dear heart." And he was gone before I knew anything.

"WESKER!" I roared out in anger.

"Shell!" I heard Jill shout and saw my friends run into the room. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing, except the fact that MY ARM IS FUCKING DISLOCATED BECAUSE OF HIM!"

Jill gently took my arm and then yanked it, popping it back into place. I winced and rubbed my shoulder tenderly. "Thanks. Now, does anybody have any clue where we are?"

"Well…We're not in the Rocky Mountains. In fact, we're not even in the same year." Chris handed me a tore up newspaper, but I saw the date clearly.

"2025?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fear Evil**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Okay, I wanna know how the hell we ended up in 2025, in a completely different world!" I shouted, almost ripping the paper in half.

The top of the paper said FAIRPORT news, so I assumed we were in a city called Fairport. I huffed.

"Well, obviously that vortex took us to a different dimension." Jill spoke, pointing at the newspaper at the word Fairport in giant, bold letters. "We're away from home and Wesker is still out there, somewhere."

"So what do we do then?" Chris asks. "Wait till Wesker finds us?"

"No. We're going to defeat that bastard once and for all." I growled, shifting the rifle over my shoulder. "C'mon, let's find an exit."

We walked outside of the building and came to a very large, very much ruined city. "My god…what the hell happened here?" Jill questioned.

"Looks like there was some sort of explosion." Barry spoke.

"Freeze!" a young, Korean woman shouted as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't shoot!" Chris shouted.

"Who are you and why are you here in Fairport?" the woman questioned, walking towards us with her gun set on shooting.

We introduced ourselves and told the woman (who introduced herself as Jin Sun-Kwon) about trailing after Wesker and then getting sucked into a vortex. Jin finally holstered her gun. "That's sounds insane, but I believe you. So you're from a different dimension entirely, I've never heard of something like that." She sighed. "Come with me."

We followed Jin to what seemed like her and her team's headquarters. "Listen, I'm not really supposed to say because you guys are from somewhere else entirely….but we've been tracking a few people that are super dangerous."

"What kind of people?" Jill asks.

Jill made a few clicks on her computer and the image of a man about 30-years old came up. He had dark hair, blue eyes, looked tall and wore dark pants and a zipped up jacket with shoes. "This man is Paxton Fettel. About 7 months ago, our newest member, the Point Man, tracked down Paxton Fettel and killed him with a single bullet. Fettel was a cannibal, but he didn't devour the remains of his victims for nutritious needs, he did it to absorb their memories." Jin explained. "However, there have been sightings of Fettel, but with a wispy, red smoke around him. I've never seen him after his death, so it's a little hard to explain."

"Then he's a ghost." I concluded and my friends looked at me. "Oh c'mon, don't look at me like that! I told you that I was a fanatic believer in ghosts, that's why we went to Silent Hill."

Chris rolled his eyes while Jill coughed and Barry muttered something underneath his breath. I glared at all of them and then looked back to Jin. "Who's the other person?"

"I don't have a picture of her, but Alma Wade was a girl born with psychic powers and her father, Harlan Wade impregnated her twice with clone embryos. We don't know who the first prototype was, but Paxton Fettel was the second. Alma died after they took her off life support at the age of 26. It was called Project Origin."

"You're meaning to tell us that these people tortured a little girl and let me guess, she's out for revenge?" I snarled.

"Precisely and tomorrow marks the beginning of the new year." Jin replied with a nod. "However, we have a man by the name of Michael Becket who had a horrible experience with Alma. I was wondering if one of you could talk to him.

Everyone was silent for a moment and my eyes narrowed. "I guess I'll do it then." I mumbled and Jin led me to a room.

"He had been captured by Armacham Technology Corporation afterwards, but we were able to rescue him and we need more information from him, since he's quite terrified of Alma now." Jin explained when we stopped at the room. "If something happens, I'll come in and grab you."

I nodded and Jin pushed the open button and the door opened. I walked in and she closed the door behind me. I looked in front of me and saw a man wearing what looked like an army outfit and appeared to be in his late twenties, early thirties. His hair was dark brown, but his head was hung down so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Michael Becket?" I question.

"Who are you?" he questioned. His voice sounded distant and kinda weak.

"My name is Shell Hartford; I'm….here to ask you what you can tell me about your experience with Alma Wade." I replied and I visibly saw him shudder.

"Are you with Armacham?"

"No, I'm here with my….friends. We were trailing after one of our enemies and we uh…..kinda got sucked into a vortex and landed here."

This time, Becket looked up at me and I noticed his tired, weary grey eyes. "A vortex?"

"I'm not here to talk about me though." I spoke, brushing a lock of dark brown hair away from my face. "I need to know your experience with Alma."

"Why should I tell you? I already told Armacham about my experience and they wanted me to find her. I refused and they threatened to kill me if I didn't."

"I'm not here to make you do anything Becket, I just need information. Please." I said quietly.

Becket was silent for a moment before he spoke. "We all thought it was a mission. But it wasn't….she became obsessed with me. She became obsessed with me!" he shouted, curling his fingers into a fist and slamming them down on the armchair, making a loud, metal sound. "It wasn't supposed to be like that; but I kept feeling her presence more and more throughout the mission. And then she…she…..she raped me."

My eyes widened. "What….?"

All of a sudden, he flew out of his chair, grabbed my biceps and slammed me up against the wall. "She raped me! Do you understand that? Now she is pregnant with my child and you need to kill it! You need to kill it before it is born!"

His grip on my biceps became increasingly strong and I winced, knowing they would leave bruises. "It's okay…I believe you."

"No, you don't understand!" he shouted hysterically, slamming me against the wall again. "You don't know what its like to be raped!"

He continued on and on until the grip on my biceps became so unbearable that I actually felt a tear slip down my face. Becket stopped yelling and released his grip on my biceps, then sat down on the chair, holding his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry…..so sorry….."

My biceps were throbbing like hell and I didn't know what to say. "It's not your fault…." I whispered and then Jin opened the door, allowing me to leave.

….

"Jesus Christ Shell. These are definitely going to be black and blue for days and yet, they're already bruising up."

I sighed heavily and pulled down my sleeves over my heavily bruised biceps. "I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse. Hey Jin, is there a bathroom anywhere that I could take a shower?"

"Um, yeah. Down the hallway and to your left."

I said my thanks and headed down the hallway. The hot water soothed my biceps and I sighed, getting the gunk out of my hair. It nearly reached down to my thighs now.

All of a sudden, I heard a whisper. I stopped moving and opened the curtain, but I didn't see anything. After my shower, I pulled my clothes back on (they were dirty, but it was better to have a clean body than anything). I found a brush and brushed it through my hair when I heard another whisper.

I stopped and looked up, suddenly seeing someone in the mirror. With a gasp, I spun around but saw nothing. "Fuck….." I whispered and rushed through my hair, putting the brush away and grabbing my rifle from the corner of the room.

I walked down the hallway and heard another whisper, but this time it was louder.

"_Do you see what I see?" _

I stopped walking and readied my rifle. I spun around, looking to shoot something, but there was nothing there. "Goddamnit!" I muttered and then hurried back to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fear Evil**

_**Chapter 3**_

I know I've seen some crazy-ass shit when it first came down to the mansion incident in the Arklay Mountains. I was never in Raccoon City, but I know the shit that went down there. I encountered my first infected in the mansion.

After the mansion incident, I had distant myself from the others and went to go live on my own in Indiana. I heard about the Raccoon incident being a giant cover up by Umbrella from Jill when she found me in 2002.

I hadn't heard about any more destroying-cities incidents, so I guess the infected didn't reach anywhere else. In 1999, at the age of 21, I met Claire Redfield, Chris's younger sister, Chris and Rebecca Chambers. Claire had told me about her and her brother's encounter with Wesker.

Right now, I was taking my shift while the others slept. I had slept before them, so I was wide awake and ready to guard them.

I sighed and shifted myself on the floor, crossing one leg over the other to get more comfortable. That's when I heard a male voice.

"_A war is coming. I've seen it in my dreams. Fires sweeping over the Earth, bodies in the streets, cities turned to dust….Retaliation." _

The sentence ended with a chuckle.

"_They deserved to die. They all deserved to die!" _

BANG

"Fuck!" I swore loudly, hearing a bang come from outside. I quickly stood up and went outside, readied my rifle and scoped around to look for the noise. I cautiously walked down the dark street, using my flashlight for light.

That's when I noticed I was lost.

"Shit." I whispered.

"_What are you doing here? You don't belong here." _

I whirled around, searching for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" I shouted. "Show yourself!"

I heard a chuckle. _"Mother is here…." _

All of a sudden, the ground about 100 feet in front of me exploded into flames and debris. "Wha….?" I gasped and my eyes widened when I saw a pale-skinned, little girl with long, black hair hiding her face. She was walking out of the chaos like it was nothing and towards me.

My gut was telling me to shoot her, but my mind was telling me it wouldn't work. The girl flickered and then vanished and popped up right in front of me. I yelled out in surprise and backed up against the wall of one of the buildings.

She approached so slowly and agonizing that it seemed forever before she was finally mere inches away from me. I trembled as she lifted her head to look up at me and I was looking into fiery red eyes.

"_Do you see what I see?" _

And then everything went black.

…..

"_Shell! Answer me damnit! Where the hell are you?" _

I groaned as I came to, holding my head as I sat up. The little girl was nowhere in sight and there was no fire or debris flying around. I grabbed my walkie from my belt and spoke into it. "I'm lost."

"_Lost? What do you mean lost?" _Chris asks.

"I came outside to investigate a noise and I kept hearing a man's voice…." I felt the back of my head for any bumps, but found none. "And then I saw a little girl."

"_Little girl?" _

"Yeah, she looked like that Alma girl that Jin showed us, unless that was her." I sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna continue searching, might find something."

"_No! Wesker is still out there!" _

"I'll be fine Chris, if I need anything, I'll contact you." I said and shut the walkie off. I put it back on my belt and grabbed my rifle, swinging it over my shoulder. "Okay Alma…let's see if you can surprise me this time."

I walked down the street, following around the corner and suddenly heard moaning. I grabbed my gun and headed to the source of the noise, going around the corner to find a large group of infected standing right there.

"Oh fuck…." I whispered as they noticed me and I ran back the way I came. They lurched after me, moaning for their running meal. I quickly turned my walkie back on and spoke into it. "The infected are here!"

"_What?" _Chris shouted.

"The infected came through the vortex! We have to-SHIT!" I yelped when I tripped on a crack and fell, the walkie breaking underneath my hand. "Fuck…."

I heard the infected behind me and quickly grabbed my gun, hurrying to a safe place. I found some abandoned building and hurried inside, slamming the door shut and barricading it with heavy stuff. I just hope the infected didn't see me run in.

I sighed heavily and ran my hands through my hair. What else could go wrong?

Don't even answer that question.

I left the room and headed down the hallway, having taped my flashlight to my gun so it would be easier. I have no walkie, no way to contact the others. "This is so fucked up….." I muttered.

As I walked further into the building, I saw blood stains on the ground and gagged when I came across charred, blood-drenched skeletons. "God….what kind of monster could do this sort of thing?"

"_Do you like to play games?" _Alma's voice whispered.

I slowly turned around, expecting to see Alma standing right there, but she wasn't. I did see small, bloody footprints walking in my direction and then going around me and down the hallway and around the corner. Swallowing, I followed the bloody footprints and came across a man kneeling down and Alma walking towards him.

"_I am…reborn." _

Both the man and Alma disintegrated to ash and faded away. "God!" I whispered. "This place is driving me fucking insane!"

I suddenly heard a chuckle from behind me. "Oh, I don't think you know the true meaning of insane dear heart."

My eyes widened and I spun around to point my gun in Wesker's face. "What do you want?" I snarled.

"Such hostility, I think you should be grateful for everything I've done for you dear heart." He spoke with a smirk.

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Just because you couldn't see me all these years…doesn't mean I couldn't see you."

My heart pounded violently against my chest as I came to the sickening realization. "You've….been stalking me."

"Well, I wouldn't call it stalking."

"Shut up!" I shouted, my finger threatening to pull the trigger.

Wesker held up a tracker thingamajig and I saw a red dot on it. I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. "The small chip I made you swallow is a tracking device. This chip has already been dissolved into your system and so I always know where you are."

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to scream, curse, or yell at him! But my mouth wouldn't move. "You're a monster. How could you do this to us? I TRUSTED YOU!" I screamed at him and then threw down my gun, lunging at him. He seemed surprised by my sudden attack and didn't get time to move and my fist collided with his jaw.

He staggered backwards and then I tackled him to the ground, trying to claw his face. I was snarling and growling like a vicious beast. All I wanted to do was kill him! I grabbed my knife from my belt and aimed it towards his neck, but his hand caught my wrist, preventing me from stabbing him.

His grip on my wrist tightened impossibly, the same when Michael Becket made my biceps numb. I cried out when the pain became unbearable and the knife fell from my grasp and clattered on the floor.

Our positions were switched and he had me pinned down on the floor. I tried to kick my legs, but he only pinned them down with his own. "Get OFF!" I screamed, writhing underneath him. "You're a traitor! A filthy, dirty traitor! I can't believe I trusted you with my life!

He became more agitated as I continued and pinned both of my wrists above my head and his other hand wrapped around my mouth, my ranting becoming muffled. My heart was pounding against my ribcage violently and all I wanted to was shed his blood.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then he stopped and looking up. To my complete surprise, a red energy blast hit him square in the chest, sending the blonde flying through the air and through the wall. "What…?" I gasped and whirled around.

Only to see Paxton Fettel standing right there, a bullet wound in the middle of his forehead and a red, smoky mist surrounding him. I quickly grabbed my gun and ran off. I looked behind to see if he was coming after me and then looked back, only to get cloths-lined by a low pipe.

I fell to the ground, my nose hurting and I thought I saw a little girl walking towards me

"_Do you see what I see?" _

And then I slipped into the cold arms of darkness.


End file.
